A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: John & Jamie  OC AU  are on a hunt & Jamie finds himself in hot water with a girl.   Warning: This fic contains sex. MA rating to be safe. Parental spanking, please don't read if that offends.


Title: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words  
>John &amp; Jamie Winchester (OC) (AU) Hard PG 15 Is that even a rating? A little sexin' but not too bad. Jamie gets in over his head with a girl – parental spanking. Please don't read if that offends.<p>

Winchesters don't really go on vacation. Not really. So when Gramps tells Jamie that they are heading to Florida and that it is kind of a vacation, well Jamie is skeptical.

A kinda vacation sounds like a kinda hunt but Jamie is okay with that. Hunting with Gramps is different. He's pretty intense but also staggeringly protective, so in terms of actual kills? Not so much. There is a lot of research and a lot of back up, but it is all good.

The drive down to Florida is kind of fun too. Some kids can't stand their family but that is just not the case with Jamie. Jamie likes his grandfather. Being trapped in a truck with him for hours sounds okay really. He can pick his brain - Gramps always has some wonderful stories that a lifetime of hunting can offer. Plus, he has no problem with ratting on his sons and telling stories about them and the stuff they did as kids.

Gramps was a mean sonofabitch when Sam and Dad were growing up. He is the first one to admit it. He doesn't offer any apologies though.

"Those boys were hell on wheels sometimes." Gramps smiles. "They logged a lot of punishment miles and spent more than a few nights sleeping on their bellies. But they learned."

Jamie understands. He has run quite a few miles himself.

Being a Winchester means that screwing up is par for the course, getting caught is too. And since his gramps is such an advocate of PT discouraging poor behavior, Jamie is about as physically fit as a 16 year old can be. And despite an occasional foray into corporal punishment, Gramps is the king of multi tasking. Why whack your grandson's ass when you can increase his cardiovascular health, add to his stamina and maybe put up the fence line in the back forty a well. It's just a prudent use of available resources. And because Jamie tends to get himself in hot water pretty frequently, his services are routinely available.

"So?" Jamie ventures. "What are we up against?"

Gramps flickers a glance in Jamie's direction.

"Don't know yet."

"Awe, c'mon Gramps, you gotta know something."

"All I know is Deacon called me about my lieutenant in 'Nam. Deacon knows what we do and he has kept in touch with him through the years. There's something going on at the hotel Lieutenant Donovan works at. Could be something. Could be nothin.'"

"So we are drivin' all the way to Florida on a hunch?" Jamie can't help touch of insolence in his voice.

"We drivin' to Florida 'cause a man who saved my ass more than once needs help."

There is steel in Gramps' voice and Jamie shuts up. He drops his head, feeling a flush of heat. Gramps can do that far easier than Dad or Uncle Sam. Just one sentence and Jamie is sufficiently shamed.

There is quiet then. Jamie looks out the window trying to breath himself back into feeling okay. Gramps doesn't say anything either. Finally, Gramps leans over and ruffles Jamie's hair.

"It's okay kiddo, just keep a lid on the mouth okay?"

"Yes, sir." Because there is nothing else that Jamie can say.

XXX

They pull into a hotel in Florida that is far swankier than Jamie has ever seen.

"Dayum."

Gramps grins at Jamie's choice of words. "Kinda looks like that huh?"

A moment later a valet is hopping over to the truck. "Sir?" The valet holds out his hands for the keys. A bellhop is on the other side of the truck. "Sir, your luggage?"

Jamie laughs out loud. Winchesters and luggage. Ain't that a hoot. Jamie grabs his duffle and his grandfather's as well. Gramps looks at the valet like the man has lost his marbles.

"No thanks, kid…I got her. Just tell me where I can park." The valet smoothly backs off and explains to Gramps where he can park the car. So Gramps pulls the car around while Jamie waits at the front entrance of the hotel. There are huge columns, framed by lush palm trees and a sparkling fountain. The hotel is painted a discreet pale shade of coral. Jamie trails his hand in the fountain while waiting. It's hot and the water feels cool.

Suddenly there is a girl standing next to him. She's wearing what he thinks is a sundress, her hair is gold streaked with light blond. She tosses her hair back in the way that girls just know will kill boys.

She is breathtaking. Really. Because Jamie finds himself not breathing.

"Hey, I'm Candy."

_Oh, dear God, her name is CANDY._

"Uh, Jamie…Jamie Winchester." Jamie wipes his hand down his jeans and offers it to her. He likes to think it is damp because of the fountain, but that may not be entirely true.

She takes his hand, hers is cool and warm at the same time. Which is a little freaky but Jamie doesn't trust any of his senses so he can't be sure about that. She doesn't really shake, more holds his hand, her blue eyes meeting his green. Now he is sure there is something wrong because the not breathing thing was certainly not good but now he can feel his heart pumping like he is gonna stroke out.

He notices her pulse in her neck and it is all he can do not reach for that flutter.

She leans forward, still holding his hand. "I'm here for the week, how about you?

"Dunno….maybe. Kind of a last minute vacation."

"Maybe I can meet you at the pool a little later. Say one…after lunch?"

"Pool? Pool, sounds good, one is good. Really good." Oh, Jesus, he sounds like a moron. Doesn't he know a word other than good?

She leans in a little further, brushes her lips to his ear.

"Can't wait."

And then she is gone and Jamie is standing there. Dick as hard as a rock and sucking in air like a fish out of water.

Gramps walks up next to him, doesn't slow down just moves on past. "On my six." It takes a minute for Jamie to orient himself to his grandfather, he quickly catches up and hopes to hell no one notices the tent in his jeans.

They walk to the front desk and Jamie waits as Gramps asks for Donovan. He uses that time to think about things like Chemistry equations. And the batting averages of Houston Astros. Then he starts an alphabetical listing of supernatural nasties. He thinks he might be able to make it through this without too much embarrassment.

"John…" Jamie turns as a man strides down the hall toward his grandfather. The man is as big as Gramps maybe bigger. A little older maybe. All muscle and fit and he looks like he could kick asses without even movin' his pinky. He is wearing a suit that probably cost more than Gramps' entire wardrobe but there is nothing condescending in his greeting.

Gramps smiles wide and open, clutches the man in a bear hug. "El Tee….good to see you."

Jamie wonders about Marines and their unusual greetings. There is usually a lot of grunting and pummeling and thumping on the back. It seems far too painful for Jamie to want to engage in it.

"Kevin, you old sonofabitch." Gramps is talking low. They are in a swanky hotel and Gramps can put a lid on his language if he wants. Kevin Donovan, clips Gramps and Jamie is not sure if it is in response to Gramps' language or if they just like beating on each other. They embrace again, ending in a solid thump to the back. It is then that Gramps seems to remember Jamie standing in the lobby of the hotel.

"El Tee, I want you meet my grandson, Jamie. – Jamie, this is Lt. Donovan, he and I served in 'Nam. He is the Chief of Security here at the Palace.

Jamie is thankful the man doesn't do the hair ruffle, instead he offers a hand to Jamie.

Jamie accepts, two quick pumps and then "Nice to meet you, sir."

Donovan eyes Jamie up. "So how old are ya, boy?"

"Sixteen, sir." Jamie automatically straightens his shoulders, tries to make himself a little taller. He's pushin' six feet but is still the littlest Winchester, something that annoys him on a routine basis.

The lieutenant's eyes rake up and down, appraising him in a way that Jamie doesn't like.

He is being measured in one quick snapshot.

"He'll do, John."

"Damn, straight, Kevin. " Gramps sounds a little gruff but mostly full of good humor.

"Well, let me show you your room, let you boys get settled and then we can talk. Everything is complimentary John, I am thankful you can take a look at things here."

John nods to Jamie, "Jamie can settle us in Kev, lets find someplace private to catch up on old times and see what we got going on here." Then to Jamie. "Find our room and then you can relax a bit. Keep your cell on okay?"

"Sure, Gramps." Jamie nods and then heads off in the direction of their room. Jamie slides the key card in and drops the duffels near the front.

Wow, Lieutenant Donovan must have some pull in this hotel. It is a suite. An honest to God suite. There are two bedrooms, a living room with a huge TV, Blue Ray, high def and surround sound. Jamie checks that out first. Settles on the couch with the remote and starts flipping channels. Man, Dad and Uncle Sam are gonna be pissed they missed out on this one.

There is room service.

There are two huge fluffy white robes hanging in the closet with the hotel insignia on them.

There is a whirlpool bath that looks deep and big enough to accommodate two if need be.

There is a fully stocked bar.

_Well, hello Florida._

Jamie glances at his watch and realizes it is almost 12:30 and remembers simultaneously that Candy said she would meet him at the pool around 1. It only takes him a minute to shuck his jeans and t-shirt and jump into swimming trunks. He stands in a bathroom far bigger than his bedroom and looks at his reflection in the mirror.

Jamie knows he is good looking. He's not really proud of it or anything, he's just got good genes. He's got his Dad's green eyes, and a smattering of freckles across his nose. He wishes he didn't have the freckles, he's not so fond of the hair either. It 's kind of red but so dark that it looks almost black. Katie Monroe called it auburn and doesn't that sound so girly that it makes him wanna barf.

He flexes his bicep and snorts. He's got some muscle and if he critically looks at his chest and abs he'd have to say he's pretty cut. Again, he doesn't think he's all that hot or anything, it's just that his family is pretty damn adamant about keeping fit and PT?

That is a part of being a Winchester. Jamie doesn't bitch or whine or moan. It is what it is. He starts his day with crunches and pushups. Gramps swears you don't need much more than that. That and a run. It was good enough for him as a Marine and his boys could do a lot worse.

Jamie doesn't think too much about it really, not in terms of the six-pack he has, or the upper body strength. His few girlfriends have known him since pre-k. They are not terribly impressed, really. His coaches just add extra reps to his workouts, because he can do them. The guys he hangs with could care less, to them he is just Jamie Winchester. Occasional fuck up but all round good guy. Whatever, at least he isn't embarrassed without a shirt on.

It takes him 10 minutes to find the pool but when he gets there it is so worth it. The water is crystal blue and it is one of those pools that are so artfully landscaped that you can barely tell there is a pool there.

Jamie goes to the deep end with the diving board and makes a solid dive, surfacing to cut neatly through the water. He'll never make the dive team at school but he is athletic enough to pull off a decent dive. He's a pretty strong swimmer though, Winchesters know how to swim.

He takes a few laps, enjoys the cool of the water in relation to the heat of the day and then climbs out to look for Candy.

He spots her almost instantly, she is wearing high heels for chrisakes. She has a bikini on that leaves almost nothing to the imagination and that's saying quite a bit. Jamie can imagine lots.

She spots him too but doesn't walk over to him. She just settles herself in a corner lounge chair and although he can't see her eyes behind the Oakleys he feels them. The girl is fuckin' predatory. Well, if she's hunting Jamie, it could turn out to be the best hunt he has been on in while.

He walks over to her, pulls up a nearby chair and drops his wet body into it. He watches her head move from his head, down his chest, linger at his abs and move downward. He shakes his head and sprays a bit of water in her direction.

"Candy right?" Like he doesn't know.

"Yeah Candy." She wets her lips although Jamie doesn't know why, he can see the shine of lip-gloss. "And you are Jamie Winchester. Impromptu vacation. Might be here a week might not." She pushes her sunglasses up on her head. They perch perfectly there like a headband. Soft strands of hair frame her face. It is all so nonchalant and so incredibly orchestrated that Jamie almost feels used. Almost.

"So Jamie Winchester, where are you from?"

"Texas, ma'am." Jamie lets his accent slide out, all slow and easy. He can play the game too. "How about you?"

"Cali." She sounds breathy and low.

"So, Candy from Cali. It sounds like a paperback novel or something." Jamie smiles though, there is nothing mean in him.

"It kind of does. I'm sure I'd make good reading material." This time Jamie licks his lips. He doesn't know how much longer he is gonna be able to play this cat and mouse thing.

Not long. Candy leans over and presses her lips to his. She breathes into his mouth; licks into it like he is a lollypop and she just needs to take a taste.

Jamie groans.

"Hey, Jamie Winchester. Texas boy. How about we have a little fun."

And Jamie doesn't care whatever the hell Candy wants, Candy can have it. She reaches into an miniscule purse and pulls out a joint.

"This will help relax us, you know release some inhibitions." Candy smiles.

"You don't look like you have any inhibitions." Jamie kisses her again, pointedly ignoring the joint. This time he sweeps her mouth with his tongue. She tastes like peaches.

"So, do you want to?"

Jamie glances around. There is no one around. The pool is empty. They are way in the corner, surrounded by palm fronds.

"Sure, why not."

Candy lights up, takes a deep hit, holds the smoke in her lungs and then passes it to Jamie.

Jamie follows suite. Inhales the sweetness, lets it settle deep in his lungs for maximum effect. He doesn't smoke, not cigarettes or weed but he knows how it's done. He is actually quite proud that he doesn't cough. He passes it back to Candy who takes another deep drag.

They spend a few minutes back and forth. Candy probably smokes more than Jamie but not by much. Maybe this is some really good shit, or maybe Jamie is a cheap date but either way it hits him fast and hard. But not in a bad way. He does feel relaxed.

Totally.

So when Candy kisses him again, he pulls her over on top of his lounge chair. She straddles him, her bikini bottom strategically placed over his obvious erection. He wonders why he had not thought of this in the first place. Smoke some weed, have a grind session on the lounge chair by the pool. He knows that all he has to do is move that bikini bottom just a scant inch to either side, then slide his trunks over just a bit and he will be in her. The thought makes him a little crazy. He can't fuck her out on a lounge chair by the pool, he is high but not that stupid, still he slides a finger on the side of the bikini bottom and strokes her there, she is wet and warm and he almost comes on principle alone.

"Hmmm. I like that. " Candy hums against his neck, licks a stripe from the top of his clavicle up to his mouth.

"I bet you do." Jamie growls low, his voice husky with lust. He wonders where all the bullshit is coming from. He's not really a player.

Jamie wants nothing better than sex right then and there but that sure ain't gonna happen, still Candy is feeling pretty good and she arches her back over the bottom half of the lounge chair. He puts in a finger, then another, still stroking her with his thumb. She comes hard and fast. It is about the sexiest thing he has ever been a part of. He pulls her back kisses her deeply and she wiggles one more time on his lap.

"Swim?" She asks.

"Hell yeah."

She slides off his lap, kicks off her high-heeled shoes and drops the sunglasses on the lounge chair. Then a quick giggle and Candy is running toward the pool, she jumps in; cannon balls and squeals at the same time. Jamie follows with a splash of his own.

They swim then, flirt some, kiss some. Candy swims to the deep end and then when Jamie follows then she turns and pushes him up against the wall. Kisses him again but this time reaches in his swim trunks and grabs his cock. The shock that rips through him is electric. Jamie figures maybe the cool water will stop him from coming but it soon proves to not be the case. She pumps him hard and fast and bites his neck when he comes and it is so good. So amazing. To be out in a pool with a girls hand around his dick and the Florida sun baking his shoulders.

"CANDY!" A voice calls from the front of the pool.

Candy pouts, trails a hand over Jamie's chest. "My step mom, I gotta go."

"Maybe later huh?"

She kisses him and he can taste the weed on her tongue and it makes him want to smoke some more. Maybe fool around some more too.

"Sure."

She swims out and leaves him gasping for breath in the deep end of the pool.

Jamie is in the room when his grandfather comes up. He's taken a shower, brushed his teeth. He is watching Terminator on the big screen. He is hungry as shit and called room service. A burger and fries and a tall soda. Awesome.

Gramps glances at the room service tray. "Goin' all the way eh, Jamie?"

Jamie grins. "I like complimentary food, Gramps. It's all free. Ain't that just something?"

Gramps shakes his head. "Yeah, well we have a case to check out kiddo. I'm still working on putting some of the pieces together. "

Gramps drops some documents on the coffee table. "Take a look at these , will ya? Tell me what you think. Then look up those names in whatever local databases you can find."

Gramps heads to the bathroom.

Jamie looks at the pile of papers and dutifully opens his laptop. It's hard as hell to focus. The papers are just a jumble of graphs and possible sightings. Nothing seems to click in his brain. No patterns. Nothing. Maybe he will have better luck with the database and the names.

Things are not any better online. Damn.

It's tiring and boring and Jamie can't even figure it out. He's normally pretty good with research. Pretty good connecting the dots, but tonight it is all out of reach and muzzy. It occurs to him that it could be the weed. Hell, probably is the weed but that doesn't mean he can't figure it out, it is just not as likely to happen tonight.

He hears the shower run, knows gramps will probably be few minutes and that he is gonna expect something or at least make it looks like he is trying. But he is sleepy and just not feeling it.

Jamie lays his head down on the pile of papers. He just wants to chill.

Jamie thinks he might have fallen asleep but he is not sure, all of a sudden Gramps is out of the shower and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He doesn't quite remember him coming out of the shower. Well, hell.

The laptop is dark and he taps it to start it back up and tries to focus on what needs to be done.

"Jamie, you all right, son?"

"Yeah, just tired, Gramps. "

Gramps stops in front of Jamie, gently puts the back of his hand on Jamie's forehead.

"Fever?"

"No, sir. M'good"

Gramps glances at his watch and Jamie does the same. It's only 6pm. "Well take a nap then, I'll work on this a bit and then if you are still hungry we can grab dinner.

Jamie lays back on the couch and falls asleep in seconds.

He wakes to the sound of the front door. It is just a gentle rap but fucked up or not, Jamie is conditioned to wake up if he hears something. He hears Gramps go to the door and then hears Lt. Donovan talking to Gramps.

Whatever, it's no fugly thing so he rolls back over.

"Jamie." Sharp, aggravated. What the hell did he do?

Jamie sits up, rubs the flat of his hand against his eyes.

"Lt. Donovan has something to show us. " Gramps walks over to the TV, turns on the DVD and drops a disk in.

When Jamie sees himself on the screen he suddenly wishes that this was not a high def, Blue Ray TV.

He buries his face in his hands. "Fuck"

Gramps turns to him. "Pretty much."

Kevin Donovan stands next to Gramps. They both watch as Candy and Jamie swap spit. Share a joint and then all but screw each other on a lounge chair in broad day light at the pool.

The video camera is top rate. Color and high definition. It is nothing like the video cameras in a convenience store. Damn this fancy hotel and its stellar security system.

Gramps lets it run to the end, it is the worse 15 minutes of Jamie's life.

Donovan turns to Jamie. "I don't have to tell you that we discourage drug usage and sex at our swimming pool."

"No, sir." Jamie can't think of anything else to say. They are in this man's hotel, as his guests and yeah, if that isn't bad enough, he is working a job.

Jamie doesn't even look at Gramps. He can't. But damn if he is gonna hide behind his grandfather either. He stands and meets Lt. Donovan's eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. I mean it. I have no excuse and whatever punishment you feel is appropriate, well I will take it." He can't help the heat that rises. This man just watched him get high and screw around with a girl on a chair by his pool. On top of that, Jamie had to watch it himself- with his grandfather. He is mortified.

"Typically we try not to involve our guests…" Donovan leans on the word, lets Jamie know exactly how he feels about this. "with the local PD. Discretion is an important part of hotel hospitality, however, I personally think that your behavior was despicable. If it were not for your grandfather, I might very well feel obligated to turn you over to authorities. But again, there were two of you involved in this…this incident and you are both underage so I am more inclined to let your grandfather handle it."

Jamie swallows unconsciously, he thinks he might rather take a chance on the local PD.

Still, it wouldn't matter, once he got hauled off to the hoosegow and sent before the judge he would still have to deal with Gramps.

Gramps turns to the Donovan, he has barely moved since his grandson's foray into drug induced porno filmmaking.

"El Tee. I apologize for Jamie as well. He was raised better than this."

Donovan nods. "John, I got it, I do, I have kids of my own but do me a favor. Keep the boy out of that pool area and away from Candy Ebersol. I can keep this under wraps because it is my job and I'm the chief but I don't want to rock the boat."

"Don't worry, Kevin. Jamie won't cause any more problems and I guarantee he'll be punished. I'll be able to figure out what is going on here at the hotel as soon as possible and then we'll get out of your hair."

"Thanks, John. I'll leave that disk with you." Donovan leaves, shuts the door behind him and then there is just Jamie and Gramps. Suddenly the huge suite seems far too small and Jamie wants nothing more than to be home.

Gramps turns on Jamie.

"Right now, I'm so mad that I can't even trust myself to talk to you. You get your ass in that rack, and I'd better not hear one peep outa you till tomorrow. Hell, you better hit the head first, 'cause I don't even wanna see your ass takin' a leak."

For a brief second Jamie had a visual of his ass taking a leak and he can't help but smile at the thought.

"James Michael. This is funny to you?"

"Uh, no, sir. Sorry Gramps. I'm…"

"Hit your rack NOW!" John Winchester doesn't often raise his voice; he doesn't need to but when he does it reverberates through whatever room he is in. Jamie jumps at that sound.

It is a little embarrassing how quickly Jamie snaps to, how fast he makes a break into his bedroom.

He shuts the door, slips into his sleep pants and crawls into bed. There is no way he was gonna put on the TV or even turn on the light. It's 7pm and Jamie Winchester had been sent to bed early. All it really means for Jamie is that he has the entire night to think about how damn stupid he was and how damn miserable he is gonna be tomorrow.

XXX

Oh five hundred.

Gramps slams the bedroom door open and comes into the bedroom hard and fast. Jamie jumps out of bed, he hasn't slept much anyway but he hits the ground doing push-ups 'cause he figures that might be want Gramps wants and right now whatever he wants Jamie is eager to give him.

He's not wrong.

"Count 'em out Jamie. "

Jamie does. Jamie goes from seeing Gramps booted toes to seeing the top of his boots. At twenty, Gramps squats down next to Jamie watches as he put his nose a scant fraction away from the floor and then pushes up hard with his arms. His back is flat his legs supporting his weight in a classic push-up. There is not a waver or variation from one to the other. It is as if Jamie is a push-up automaton. He sounds off quick and brisk, each push up punctuated with a number. Jamie knows his form is perfect but he doubts that will help in the scheme of things.

"Get up, Jamie." Jamie jumps to his feet after his last push up and he stands at attention.

Gramps is breathing hard - Jamie is a bit too but Jamie has just done a shit load of pushups. Jamie has a feeling that Gramps breathing has nothing to do with physical exertion.

Gramps stands in front of Jamie, glaring down at him while Jamie stares directly ahead. He doesn't look at Gramps, he is in marine recruit mode. Don't eyeball your DI just pick a spot past him and glue your eyes to it.

"I don't think I've ever been so pissed with you. In fact, I'm not so sure I've ever been so pissed period."

Oh shit, Gramps has raised both Dad and Uncle Sam and his pissed off level has been pretty high through the years.

"Not only did you smoke weed, something that you know I'd never tolerate, you did it out at a pool in the middle of the day. Then you finger fuck some girl. All of this in view of a video camera." Gramps stops and allows that portion of the lecture to slam home. "You embarrassed me in front of a man I respect and had the audacity to do this in the middle of a hunt. A fuckin' hunt." Gramps stops the verbal tirade but doesn't stop the look. Jamie can see it out of his peripheral but he doesn't move to look at Gramps.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jamie hears the question, knows it demands an answer but he can't think of anything that will sound plausible. He was horny? How can that be a reason for screwing up this bad?

"James." That name change sends a shiver through Jamie. Gramps doesn't call him James. Never. Well except for that moment last night and that really is just a continuation of this whole mess so Jamie doesn't count that.

Jamie turns to Gramps and for the first time meets his eyes. He can't stand this. The feeling that Gramps is disappointed in him. That is what hurts.

"Gramps, I got no excuse. Nothin'. I'm sorry." Jamie feels that hard Winchester exterior start to crack. He is gonna cry. He knows it and that makes him feel like a pansy ass girly girl.

"Damn straight. You got no excuse." Gramps bores his glare into Jamie and it cuts like a knife.

"So, what are we gonna do about it? What kind of punishment is worthy of this kind of shit?"

"I dunno." Jamie drops his eyes from his grandfather. Takes a sniffle and wipes a hand quickly across his eyes. Fuckin' wuss. He is a wuss and there is nothing he can do about that either.

"Well, I got an idea." Gramps takes a step back and pulls his belt through his belt loops.

Jamie eyes that belt up. It has been around a long time. Long enough to have been used on both his uncle and his father. Not often, but enough. It's thick and pliable. Like everything Gramps owns, he has taken care of it.

Like the Impala - that belt has seen a lot of action. Strangely enough it occurs to Jamie that the worn section where the brass hook and leather hole meet has not moved in years. Gramps is that fit. There is no middle age spread, no few extra pounds. The man has the same waist he had twenty years ago. Jamie doesn't find that comforting at all. Gramps is no elderly grandfatherly old man.

Gramps looks for a spot that might work, a place where Jamie can bend over. The hotel doesn't seem to offer a spanking area, Jamie figures as swanky as this hotel is, they obviously had not considered every possibility with their guests. Finally Gramps seems to settle on the bed and gestures Jamie over there.

Jamie moves to the bed, drops his sleep pants and boxers. Gramps isn't gonna let him keep 'em on and Jamie doesn't think he deserves that little bit of protection anyhow. He leans over the bed. It's tall and presents his ass as a perfect target. Then again, maybe the hotel did have this in mind when they put these tall-ass bed in the rooms.

Gramps doesn't spank with a number in mind. Ten whacks for this, twenty for that. It doesn't matter if he is using his hand or his belt, he plays it by ear. Jamie waits for the first stripe, he knows it is gonna hurt, he knows Gramps is gonna give him hell. So really he isn't shocked when the belt hits his ass with considerable force. Jamie jumps though, just because he is prepared does not mean it doesn't take his breath away.

He doesn't cry, at least not at first. He just takes each lick with Winchester stoicism. Gramps doesn't lecture. There is no reason really. Jamie knows he fucked up, knows exactly why he is getting his ass handed to him. Besides, Jamie knows that Gramps wants to conserve his energy for spanks instead of talking.

But as bright as the pain is, as much as the belt stripes a fire across his ass he can't help but know he deserves this.

"James, I hope to hell you remember this."

And those few words catch Jamie off guard. He cries then, a deep shuddering sob. He is gonna remember this, this whippin' and the reason for it. But mostly he is gonna remember how much he disappointed his Gramps.

XXX

Jamie lays face down on his bed. His ass is on fire but he has managed to pull his boxers and sleep pants up. Just having them touch his ass is horribly uncomfortable. He doesn't care. He sniffles hard. He wants to go to bed. He looks at the clock, it's only 0630. Theoretically, he could go back to sleep but he can hear Gramps moving in the main part of the suite.

Jamie drags himself out of bed, winces when his ass touches the side of the bed. He opens the door to the bedroom and pads his way into the living room. Gramps is on the laptop, muddling his way through the database.

"Gramps. I got it.

His grandfather gives Jamie a wry look. "You sure?"

"Yes, sir." Jamie takes the laptop and settles himself at the bar. He has no intention of sitting his ass down but he can lean on the bar.

He starts to examine the database, working the names and numbers. It is comforting to be working on a case, to have a job.

Gramps is shuffling through the papers, drinking a cup of caffeine. Jamie catches an occasional look in his direction but he chooses to ignore it. If Gramps wants to say something he will.

There is companionable quiet for a while. It should feel weird standing at a hotel in room bar, working on a case with Gramps just after Gramps whacked the hell out of him. But it isn't weird. Painful, but not weird. Gramps doesn't hold a grudge and Jamie doesn't either. It doesn't make it any less uncomfortable physically but he feels a hell of a lot better emotionally.

"Gramps?

"Yeah.

"I'm really sorry.

"I know, kiddo."

Jamie continues, surveys the info on the laptop and then ventures quietly.

"Gramps, Lt. Donovan doesn't want me to talk to Candy. I get that but I think maybe I owe her some kind of apology too."

Gramps tilts a head in Jamie's direction. "Maybe. It's good that you are considering that. Still, I don't think it would be wise to buck his authority right now. Maybe you will have a little time to touch base with her briefly before we leave."

Jamie turns his attention back to the laptop. He runs his hand down the screen, not touching but sorting out the numbers.

"It seems that there is some type of relationship to the main ballroom on the first floor. Most of the activity has occurred there." Jamie speaks quietly.

Gramps nods and Jamie realizes this is not new Intel. Maybe if he had been a little less messed up last night he would have figured it out.

He and Gramps work for a while. They decide that if the Plaza is haunted it's by nothing terribly aggressive. It appears to be a piano player from the 1920s and while the strange music coming from the ballroom is well_, strange_, the spirit is harmless.

Gramps leaves to discuss it with Lt. Donovan, it is up to him if he wants to do a salt and burn or just let it go.

In the end they decide to let it go and Jamie is ready. He can't wait to put Florida behind him.

XXX

They leave the next morning. Gramps goes to get the truck and Jamie is waiting by the front desk. Lt. Donovan walks up to the desk and nods to Jamie.

"Thank you for your help, kid. It might not seem like I was grateful the other day but I am. John told me he walloped the hell out of you, I'm sorry I got you I so much trouble."

"Uh, no sir, I uh deserved that. It doesn't mean I liked it much but he owed me that big time."

"Well, whether you earned it or not, still wish it didn't happen."

"Me too." Jamie means it. His ass still hurts and he has hours to sit in a truck with Gramps.

"Believe it or not, you are not the first kid to make a mistake like that. Maybe the first to get it all on video though." Donovan smiles.

Jamie blushes red.

"You know, for future reference, you really oughta scope out the security system first."

"Uh, yes, sir. I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that, Winchester." Jamie glances outside by the fountain and sees Candy standing there. She looks pointedly at him through the glass.

"Lt. Donovan. We're leavin' and all. Do you mind if I say goodbye to Candy? I figure I owe her that much."

Donovan looks at the girl standing by the fountain. "Yeah but make it quick, and I'm watchin' you."

"Thanks."

Jamie trots out the lobby and walks up to Candy. She offers a tentative smile.

"I thought maybe you were mad at me or something." Candy is wearing a white blouse with blue shorts. She is dressed far more casually than the other day.

"No, I uh, had some stuff to do with my Gramps. I was kinda busy."

"Did you get in trouble?" She arches an eyebrow at Donovan , he is watching them both like a pit bull.

"Little bit…you?"

She smiles all lip-gloss and brightness. "Yeah, Donovan there ratted me out to my step mom. I'm grounded till the next millennium."

She steps in close and he can smell peaches and girl and all of a sudden he can't help it – he leans in and kisses her, his mouth open and tongue swirling inside of hers. She allows herself to be pulled in. It's brief and while not chaste, it is certainly not the heated kiss of the other day.

"I gotta go, Candy. I'm sorry about everything. Really."

"Yeah, me too. But you are something else Jamie Winchester. I think I like you. I also think we could have found a better spot to fool around huh?"

"Yeah, and maybe not done the weed before hand. That kind of nailed the coffin shut for me." He drops a hand to her waist and she sways a bit, melts into his hips.

"My bad." Candy tilts her head in the bright Florida sun.

"I dunno, there was not too much bad about it. Except gettin' caught maybe."

The truck pulls up and Gramps winds the window down.

"Jamie, let's hustle."

Jamie nuzzles her hair one more time and then kisses her quick.

He jumps in the truck and dumps his duffle in the back.

"Don't tell me you haven't learned your lesson, kid?"

Jamie turns to his gramps. "Uh, I'm thinkin' I learned just fine."

Gramps pulls the truck out into traffic and Jamie settles as comfortably in the cab as he can.

While the sweet taste of peaches can't make the sting in his ass go away, it certainly helps the sting in his heart.

end


End file.
